The invention relates to a phase-locked loop, and also to the use of such a loop for demodulating frequency-modulated signals.
Television signals, which in the years to come will be transmitted via geostationary satellites, will be frequency-modulated, with significant nominal deviations of the carrier frequency of the order of 13.5 MHz. The corresponding individual and community receiving equipment will consequently be provided with devices for demodulating frequency-modulated signals, which for consumer products must be cheap and consequently of a simple construction.